


Homecoming

by fall_into_life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby comes home. Blake missed her more than words can say.





	Homecoming

Heat rises from the bathwater in wisps of steam, curling fingers over the glass of the bathroom window. The last remains of bubbles float across the surface of the water, clinging to skin. Ruby stretches out, loose and relaxed against Blake's chest. She could get used to this.

It's been months since they last got to just enjoy each other's presence, months of sand and blistering sun and constantly checking over her shoulder. She's done with her contract now, home for good and curled up against Blake with their fingers interlaced, wedding rings shining gold in the light. The military was the right choice for her at the time, but this is where she belongs.

Blake nuzzles into her neck, lips skimming skin. She sighs and tilts her head to expose more skin, her free hand resting on Blake's thigh. Her spouse's teeth graze her jaw. Ruby whines, barely heard over the sound of water shifting around them.

Strong legs push in between hers, Blake spreading Ruby's legs in one smooth movement. She leans her head back against a warm shoulder, more than willing to take whatever Blake wants to give. It's been so long, and hunger curls warm in her gut. Blake's nails trail down her forearms, more tease than pain. Ruby sighs, rubbing back against Blake.

Ruby didn't used to have any patience for Blake's games, for long teasing before the really fun part. She's learned a little over the years, mainly so she can see Blake really fall apart beneath her. Nothing makes that happen quite like using her mouth to hold off Blake's orgasm until she can feel quivering in strong thighs.

Speaking of thighs, Blake keeps Ruby's spread wide, and she can feel hardness pressing against the small of her back. Ruby tucks away the little voice that wants to come _now_ , and threads her fingers into Blake's hair.

She manages to keep patient until Blake's fingers start tracing down to between her legs, outlining her folds. Those fingers move without any real purpose, just lightly moving over well-known grounds, wandering without coming to a destination.

"Blake," Ruby says. She's trying for demanding, but judging by the laughter in her ear, Blake thinks she's adorable. Again. " _Blake._."

"Yes?" 

Blake might as well be laughing, and Ruby tilts her head to nip at the hinge of Blake's jaw. She gets a very satisfying yelp in return, and when she twists around to settle herself in Blake's lap, she's greeted by a raised eyebrow.

"Either fuck me or stop teasing," Ruby says, pushing closer so her clit rubs up against the base of Blake's sex. The contact sparks a light behind her eyelids, but it's not nearly enough.

"Hmm," Blake says, pretending to think. Ruby knows Blake isn't pretending to think at all, that something sneaky is coming, but she still squeaks when hands come in under her thighs and lift. 

Ruby clings to her spouse, trying not to flail and maybe fall, and Blake is the worst--

Somehow, Blake manages to get them both to their bed, laying Ruby out on it only to lay down on top of her back. They're both still slick from the bath, but Blake's fingers press into her from behind, and suddenly Ruby doesn't care at all. She rolls her hips backwards, trying to get her elbows in underneath herself and failing because of Blake's unrelenting weight on her.

"What did I say about teasing?" Ruby gasps, squirming and trying to get more of Blake inside her. Blake stays unmoving, and Ruby knows her spouse is silently laughing.

"Is this teasing?" Blake's fingers thrust inside her hard, making her eyes cross. Blake does it again, and a third time, and Ruby stops trying to move in favor of digging her fingers into the sheets and holding on for her life.

Heat and pressure build inside her, Blake's teeth sinking into her shoulders. It's the way the two of them are, when Ruby comes home: rough and desperate and clinging to each other, needing to make sure they're both alive. The only difference, now that she's home for good, is that it's only Blake's fingers. It's not hardness pushing inside her, fucking her hard and fast, filling her up until her memories of sand fade away and there's only safety. That will come later. She hopes. 

She whines, Blake's weight heavy on top of her, and her spouse lifts up just enough for Ruby to get her elbows underneath herself. She clenches down around the fingers inside her, hearing a hissed curse. Now that she has a little leverage, she can roll her hips backwards, grind against Blake's fingers.

When she comes it's with a gasp, a starburst of pleasure exploding inside her and dragging her downward. She sags against the sheets, moaning when Blake follows her and presses her into the bed. She's safe. She's warm. Blake is here with her.

Fuzziness slowly pulls away, leaving only the welcome heaviness of afterglow. Blake's still hard against her, but it can wait until Ruby can feel her toes. She manages to move just enough to link their fingers together, sighing happily.

"Welcome home, soldier," Blake whispers.

[*]

After, Blake drags her out of bed so they can have dinner. 

The two of them move around each other with the ease of long practice, Ruby sneaking bites of food and Blake pretending not to notice. Somehow dinner gets on the table without either of them getting pushed against the counter, despite Ruby's mind replaying what Blake's hardness felt like against her.

"Come on," Blake says quietly, once they've gotten everything put away. "Let me work on your back."

Like all long-term service members, Ruby's body is a mess of old injuries, some better healed than others. A couple years ago, they found some candles that double as body lotion, heating up to a good temperature for pouring without burning skin. Blake lays Ruby out again, lights the candles, and gets to work.

Ruby relaxes under the gentle touch, warmth sinking into her. Blake turns the heat in their room up, and Ruby lays face-down on their bed, naked and open, her mind quiet. Blake works her patiently, finding spots of tension Ruby didn't know were there, lips occasionally brushing against skin.

When she's floating and half-asleep, Blake lays on top of her, hardness pressed into the small of Ruby's back. 

" _Now_ you're going to fuck me?" Ruby half-laughs, shaking her head.

"Why don't you spread your legs and find out?" 

Ruby's laugh turns into a groan when Blake slides inside her, thick and hot. They stopped using condoms years ago, and it's just the two of them, skin to skin and body to body, Ruby welcoming her spouse inside.

One kind of pleasure fades into another as Blake rocks on top of her, way too slow for either of them to come. Ruby's blood runs molten, slow and steady, burning under her skin. Blake moves like they have forever, like orgasm doesn't matter, and Ruby twists her hands into the sheets. She missed this. Blake's lips find her shoulder, the back of her neck, her bicep. Ruby tightens and releases around Blake, keeping that same rhythm.

Blake doesn't speak, but Ruby can feel the words pressed into her skin, repeated with every movement.

Her patience breaks before Blake's. She twists, first wriggling onto her back and then flipping them so she's on top. Blake doesn't go easy, struggling against her with a fierce smile, but without the leverage from earlier Ruby wins. She wrestles Blake around until she's pressed against Blake's back, one hand snaking underneath to wrap around slick hardness.

The fight goes out of Blake with a muffled groan. Ruby uses short, quick strokes, her free hand pulling one of Blake's upward and lacing their fingers together. Blake's hips jerk into her touch, the groan turning into higher-pitched sounds, needy little bursts of not-quite-words. Ruby sinks her teeth into Blake's shoulder, biting deep again and again until Blake spills out onto the sheets, choking out her name.

Ruby hums, loving the feel of Blake's seed dripping down her fingers. She moves her hand one more time, twice, coaxing out the last of the seed, before lifting her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean. Nothing tastes sweeter than the results of a good hunt. 

She drops her hand between Blake's legs again just to play, to feel Blake shiver and shudder beneath her. Her spouse makes little noises of complaint, but doesn't move to escape Ruby's now-loose hold. Ruby laughs, knowing if Blake didn't want to be touched it wouldn't even be an option.

When the shakes and shudders die down and turn into the first stirrings of interest, Blake turns around, back flat on the bed and hands urging Ruby upward. Ruby sinks down onto Blake's waiting mouth, bracing her hands on the headboard.

Blake's tongue spreads her open, darting inside only to pull out again, lifting up to her clit. Ruby whines, head falling backwards and fingers digging into wood. Blake's lips seal around Ruby's clit and suck hard, hands coming up to cup her ass. It's all Ruby can do to stop from riding her spouse's face, biting into the inside of her cheek. Waves of pleasure flow into her, spiking when two of Blake's fingers enter her. She clenches down hard around them, squeezing her eyes shut. Blake growls.

Ruby finally comes with Blake's tongue pushing inside her mercilessly, fucking her hard and fast while Blake's wet fingers encourage her to move. She calls Blake's name, head dipping down to her chest as her thighs tighten and she falls apart.

Blake coaxes her down, and Ruby cuddles in with a sigh. Gentle fingers smooth through her hair, moving down to her back in slow strokes. Ruby wraps her arms around her spouse and drifts. 

When she can finally think again, she presses a kiss to the underside of Blake's chin. She's done for the night, she thinks, but Blake's hard against her again, and Ruby drops a hand between them in a silent question. Blake hums, and lightly pushes Ruby's head down. 

Ruby takes her time. She's floating, relaxed in so many ways and just enjoying the feel of her spouse on her tongue, the salt and musk sliding down her throat. She coaxes instead of pushes, tongue tracing the head of Blake's sex. She knows she's working up to one of the orgasms Blake likes best when her spouse starts mumbling, words unguarded in the face of Ruby's slow movements. Ruby doesn't think she'll ever forget the first time Blake started rambling during sex, pieces of sentences flowing out without the careful consideration Blake gives them at all other times.

"Love you," Ruby whispers against Blake's skin. Blake whines, head falling back, and seed floods Ruby's mouth.

She wakes up the next morning to Blake studying her, the early-morning light turning pale yellow into molten gold. Ruby reaches out to rest a hand on Blake's chest, chasing away a thought about the time. It doesn't matter.

"You're back for good this time." 

It's not a question, it's a certainty, and Ruby smiles, nodding.

"I'm not leaving you again."

Her contract is over, her training written into her bones and blood and sand left far behind her. She doesn't think she'll ever leave behind the thrill of the hunt, of finding what she came for and bringing it back. She doesn't have to. Civilians need her skills as surely as the military did, and they pay better anyway. She can do what she loves and still come back to the love of her life at night, instead of spending months at a time getting shot at in foreign lands, missing Blake with a soul-deep ache.

Ruby's hand slides upward, fingers gently rubbing the base of Blake's feline ears. Her spouse's eyes close, a rumble building. Ruby pulls Blake in close, and shuts her eyes. She's home.


End file.
